This study has been performed under an addendum to the protocol #99-DK-0119: Monitoring for Donor-Specific Hyporesponsiveness Following Renal and Pancreatic Allotransplantation. In 11/2010, 11 patients (3 who had received sirolimus monotherapy and 8 who had received tacrolimus monotherapy) enrolled in the vaccine study and completed all 5 visits by 2/2011. All samples for the whole blood flow cytometry studies, RNA isolation, and peripheral blood mononuclear cells were prepared and shipped to Emory University. The analysis is ongoing.